The mermaids prank
by Zarinha Lobo
Summary: I don't wanna give away too much, but there is going to be a discovery from two differend sides of the hogwards lake... Oh and if I make any major mistakes with the language -please tell me and I will correct them.
1. Chapter 1

I don't wanna give away too much, but there is going to be a discovery from two different sides of the Hogwarts lake... Oh and if I make any major mistakes with the language -please tell me and I will correct them.

**The Mermaids Prank**

The blue tuggle-weed was never found at the bottom of the lake that was why I had come up in the first place. I found it quite quickly, hidden behind some stones and it wasn't hard to cut it either, even though the shell I used was already getting a little blunt. I stuffed the weed under the leather band that held my hair behind my ears and let the shell go. She wouldn't be much use anymore anyway.

Being done with my daily chores way too early, I went for a stroll and swam along the muddy walls of my home. I had never seen any other place than the lake of course, but then again I would probably never be able to get close to even see half of all the hidden mysteries of this gigantic pond. I had never felt like missing out on anything either. My whole life, my family and friends, everything I knew and everything I would ever need were to be found in the deep waters of the lake. I was happy here. I didn't swim so close to the lakes walls often and I was eager to touch every stone and plant I saw. Everything smelled so different, everything felt so different. I guess it was because I had swum up to the higher levels of the lake. Looking up I was surprised to even see a glimpse of light shining through hundreds of thick layers of seaweed and eelgrass. As I began to swim closer to the glittering light a rush of my hands made the seaweed move and a hole emerged inside the green wall over my head. Blinded I winced, pressing my hands over my eyes. This light was much too bright. Brighter than anything I had ever seen before. After a little while I dared to peek through my fingers. The gap was still there and so was the brightness. I knew what it was of course: the sun. I had seen it before, but never this close. We merpeople never swam this close to the end. Except for special occasions. But then again it wasn't actually forbidden to do so. Holding on to this thought I allowed myself to get drawn up by the sun even more. It was almost magical the way I felt. I really wanted to be there were all the light was. I just had to be there. Suddenly I was up close enough to just reach out my hand and touch the end. The end of our world, that was. I could see the light falling onto the water of the lake and how it changed up there. I pressed myself to the cold wall of mud and stretched out my hand, to feel whatever it was that lay behind the water.

The moment my finger was just an inch from leaving the water there was something moving up there, something was being put into the water, something in a strange color, but in a familiar shape. I winced again as I saw a finger, than a hand being stretched into my lake. The strangest color of skin I had ever seen and fingers that seemed to be made of much tougher flesh than mine. Entranced by the mystic vision I stretched out my hand once again and touched the strange finger with my own fingertip. Instantly the hand disappeared and I could hear strange sounds in a distance, shrieking in fear as it seemed. I swam away from the spot, but came back a minute later, waiting for something to happen. It took a little while, but there it was again. My mystical hand that shimmered in a nearly silvery color, stretching out. Reaching out for something in the water. Reaching out for me I realized. Unsure what to do I swam another circle around the alien hand. The silvery fingers moved in an unknown rhythm, as if to attract me. It worked. I really wanted to touch that hand again.

To feel that warm flesh one more time. I swam closer and closer, reaching out for the hand. Suddenly there was a noise below me, I turned my head just to see a fat goldfish passing by. I wanted to shoo it away, but I remembered the reason for my outstretched hand and while I was turning again, to look for the strange hand above me I saw it grab for my wrist, pulling it into a tight grip, tearing me upwards, out of the water.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't see at all. Everything was bright white and it didn't feel like my eyes would ever get used to this burning brightness. It hurt so much that I had to keep my eyes closed, while my hand was still being held in an iron grip and my body, half out- half inside the water was fidgeting furiously to get loose. I heard a gasp of shook over me and tried to open my sore eyes again. The brightness still hurt, but it was a little better and I started to see different colors. Blinking wildly I turned my head to focus on the owner of the hand which still held me tightly. As I opened my eyes this time I was looking straight into his face. It was a male for sure. Even though I had never seen anything like him before. As our eyes locked I heard him gasp again, than with another fidgeting move from me he let go of my hand and I fell back into the safely cold waters of the lake.

I didn't move at all. I just let myself get carried away deeper and deeper into the dark waters, still having the image of the strange creatures face in my head. His red hair, the strange brown dots all over his face, his mouth opened in shock, the sound of his gasping voice and above all of this his stunningly green eyes. I had never felt anything like this before, but I knew that I wasn't ready to die before I had seen these eyes again. More precisely I wasn't ready to life before I had seen them again.


	3. Chapter 3

"You do know, that you're acting absolutely stupid and ridiculous, don't you?" George was racing alongside me, which was necessary for I was not walking fast, but running along the corridor. I didn't bother listening to my twin brother, but turned around the corner, running straight to the big wooden door, which was probably the one room in our school that I had visited the least in all my years at Hogwarts: the library. Hermione was sitting at a large wooden table, most of her face hidden behind a book, as usually. "Hi there, Hermione. I need your help." I sat down at the chair on the other side of the table, grabbing for her book, pulling it down to make her look at me. She looked rather annoyed, but that was nothing new to me. George who was panting a little, leant over to Hermione, whispering to her, pretending I couldn't hear. "He is really acting weird, my brother is." He faked a concerned look while Hermione was getting more and more irritated. "I don't have time for this boys." She said, picking up her book. George pressed her down to her chair. "Please, Hermione! Fred is going crazy!" he mouthed.

I wasn't laughing, but reached out for Hermione's hand. "Please!" I begged. "I have to learn everything there is to know about Merpeople." Hermione's face changed into an unsure mask. George buried his head in his hands and I knew I had to say just one more thing to get that smart girl's attention. So I did it. I went in for all the pride I had to give. "Hermione, I think I'm in love!" At least I had faked a jokingly tone, I noticed, following my brothers example, hiding my face behind my hands.


End file.
